


Suggestion

by BlessedEgg



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedEgg/pseuds/BlessedEgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie spends 1000 words internally gushing over Gil while he wonders if she's drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suggestion

The blush across his blue skin when Maggie suggested what they should do was a sight to behold. 

The follower had to hear it one more time. 

“W-what did you say?”

Maggie sighed heavily as she looked dreamily at Gil. His face was almost artistic, he smiled like some kind of angel. It was as if Maggie was already let into Paradise just by looking at him. With an contented smile the teen poured herself another glass of alcohol. Despite her age and despite the strange taste of the beverage Maggie seemed to be able to finish it with no trouble at all. 

Gil truly was a lucky find. Handsome, kind, driven and intelligent and best of all he treated Maggie like she was a person. The green haired teenager could remember the last time she was treated this way, or at least she perceived that she was. 

The girl twirled a lock of hair around her dark finger and sighed contently. She loved this emotion, she loved the tingle, the pull. It was what she woke up in the morning for. Being in love with somebody seemed to numb the pain inside. At the same time there was a sharp sense of recollection from it which was hard to avoid. She’d tried to. Maggie had really tried to ignore this feeling, no matter how much effort she put into forgetting the pain she still found herself shakily clutching the photo in a dimly lit room. She swore to herself every time that she wasn’t crying. She had just got some mascara in her eye.   
Admitting that she even cared about that little shit anymore was illegal in Maggie’s world. No, they were nothing but a spec in the vast universe to Miss Lacivi. In this world she was also a queen and queens are always loved by all of their subjects. Even if they happened to furiously piss off her majesty with their confessions. 

She gazed coyly at the cobalt skinned pupil in front of her. His mouth was moving as though he was speaking to her but the words were not registering in Maggie’s ears. His eyes were so bright. Everything he said sounded lyrical as though it was supposed to be sung. Gil’s movements were casually graceful as though he didn’t have to strain so much as a single cell in his body to be beautiful. The girl let out another sigh, she was becoming increasingly entranced by the follower. She didn’t once notice the fact that he was calling her name. 

“Maggie!” He shouted, his voice fissured with a crack. “Oh Titan what has this stuff done to her! I knew it was bad for her when she passed out the last time she drank it! She must be in some sort of trance!” Gil shook her vigorously, hoping the girl would snap out of whatever spell she had fallen under. Suddenly she let out a gasp.

“What is it Gil?” She asked. When she realized his hands were placed firmly on her shoulders the teenager flustered for a short moment before a smirk began to form across her face. He was touching her! 

“Oh Titan! What’s the matter with you? I can’t sit here and do nothing! Stay right there, I’ll go get something to help you!” With a desperate sigh Gil ran off to another part of the ship. Alone, Maggie eyed her surroundings. The creep was well and truly out for the count and Ava wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Thank god. She’d been making herself scarce since they set off and Maggie wasn’t about to complain about this. A break from her was well earned. For most of her life the wretch was constantly in her face, reminding Maggie of a past she wished she could forget. She wouldn’t let Ava forget what happened, if Maggie had it play in her mind every night before she slept then so should Ava, especially seeing as Ava was clearly in the wrong in this situation. 

She found her thoughts turning to Gil again, afterall he was the only saviour of this situation. If she wasn’t graced by his company she’d be stuck on an unidentifiable planet with two weirdos that she despised. One which she knew all to well and the other which she knew nothing about. It was quite odd how they seemed to be awfully cozy together despite not actually having known each other beforehand. Then again weird people always paired off together when they both found out they shared that aspect of their personality. It used to happen in school all the time, the strange kids would go off together and form their goofy little cliques while Maggie was left alone. There was once a time when she was like the other children but those days were behind her and she was glad to have left them. She didn’t need some silly little group of friends that would squabble. Maggie knew what she needed and that was Gil. After all, he must be something if he could make all this Titan nonsense seem interesting. Of course being Gil’s assistant would be living and learning each day for Maggie but in her eyes it would definitely be worth it. They could be known as the medic couple whose love was so strong that just looking at them sped up the healing process. Another sigh came from her as she became immersed in her daydreams again. 

Thoughts of the two together were waltzing through her mind, almost teasing her. She wondered where they’d go and what they’d do once they became part of Titan’s army. Maggie didn’t so much care for how populated whatever planet or ship they get put on could be, so long as it was with Gil it would be romantic for her. 

He came rushing back in with his arms filled with different kinds of medical supplies. 

“What’s all that for?” Maggie asked trying to make her voice sound as sweet as possible. She cocked her head innocently.

“You.” Gil responded. 

He was worried about her. Maggie couldn’t hide her happiness. Somebody was actually worried about her! She giggled. The girl couldn’t believe it. 

“Oh Gil, you’re such a little worrier! I’m completely fine, just a little swept away is all..” She said coyly with a smile. Her hair found it’s way around her finger again as she started twirling it rapidly.


End file.
